Symphony of Origins
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War ended leaving only a single surviving kunoichi, Riko Namikaze-Uzumaki. Merging with the remains of the Juubi, Riko gives up her mortal life. After a few generations she became smitten with a civilian man and bore a child. Many generations later, Mai is born but she is very weak. What will the future hold when one simple decision is made.


**Symphony of Origins –**

* * *

 **Summary –** _ **The Fourth Shinobi War ended leaving only a single surviving kunoichi, Riko Namikaze-Uzumaki. Merging with the remains of the Juubi, Riko gives up her mortal life. After a few generations she became smitten with a civilian man and bore a child. Many generations later, Mai is born but she is very weak. What will the future hold when one simple decision is made.**_

* * *

 **Nagisa – I got this idea after reading** _ **MariDark's The Way.**_

 **A warning in advance, Mai, in this story, will not look like Mai in cannon Ghost Hunt.**

 **The pairing is currently undecided so please vote on the poll on my profile.**

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Ghost Hunt or Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0 – The End and the Beginning –**

* * *

A tall woman stood atop a huge rock monument and grimaced at the wreckage around her. Building had collapsed. Bodies littered every square metre for as far as she could see. What remained of a huge tree stood in the center of it all. Huge craters were dotted around randomly as well.

One more notable thing was the huge moon-like ball in the sky that floated not far away, awaiting its fate.

This was what remained of the once strong Allied Shinobi Forces.

One woman. Barely even that!

This woman was, 18 year old, Riko Namikaze-Uzumaki. She had long, golden hair that fell to her knees when down but ended at her rear when tied like now. Her sapphire eyes shined with untold pain and grief. She stood at about 5"7, slightly taller than average for her age, at least in her opinion.

Riko, at this point, didn't know what to think. What was she supposed to think? She had nothing left. All of her people, all of the shinobi were dead bar her.

Her nine truth seeking orbs floated behind her lazily, even without her six paths mode activated, not that she cared much.

"...Chakra... Will only bring about more grief. Maybe... Maybe we would've all been better off with letting Kaguya's plan come to frutation... At least then I wouldn't have to suffer by still living..." She mumbled as a sigh escaped her lips.

Her gaze slowly drifted up towards the floating orb of debris in the sky. "Wouldn't it be better to destroy the body to stop Zetsu from ever escaping? There's no guarantee that he can't escape either." Her words fell on deaf ears.

The deafening silence was another painful reminder of her present loneliness. Whether she was too tired to think straight or she had finally gone nuts, a thought suddenly came to mind.

'What if I were to merge with the Juubi? That way, I could reabsorb as much chakra as possible and stop this from possibly happening again.' Her eyes were wide at this point. She was probably nuts for thinking that this would work but at this point, what had she got to lose?

A bit of sweat formed on her brow as nervousness crept up her spine. There was no guarantee that this would work so she was at risk of unsealing Kaguya once again.

One of her truth seeking orbs flew to the ground and flattened to become a platform which she stepped onto.

'Think of it like absorbing nature chakra!' Riko tried to think positively but ultimately failing. Her nervousness only increased as she approached the new moon.

"...Ok. Just absorb the Juubi... The moon needs to stay..." she mutters as her eyes flutter closed. Reaching her hands out, she feels her palms connect with the rough clump of rock. The noticeable thrum of chakra became known to her in that moment as well.

With that thought in mind, she sent tendrils of her chakra within the huge sphere to grab a hold of the ancient chakra beast.

As soon as her chakra came close to it, its chakra lashed out slightly and caught her's in a vice grip. A strong tug from its direction pulled a pained gasp from Riko as she felt her chakra being pulled.

Closing an eye in pain, she grinned. "Mother fucker, always was the violent one wasn't he?" she asked rhetorically as, without warning, she gave a sharp tug with her own.

This process was repeated for god knows how long. Every tug pulled more of its chakra into her core as she slowly tried to integrate it into her system.

Unfortunately for Riko, it seemed to notice what she was attempting and, being the annoyingly smart cookie that it was, came up with, in its apparent opinion, a sure fire way to kill her quickly so it could escape.

The Juubi split its chakra into points that Riko's chakra was touching and forced it all through to her.

The humungous wave of chakra that nearly shredded her chakra coils crashed into her and knocked her back. She would've hit the ground had the platform not expanded under her to catch her.

Pain wracked through her very being at that moment. The pain quickly overwhelmed her and she fell unconscious despite any struggles to not do so.

The last thing she heard was a deafening roar before she fell into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day when a groan came from a figure in a surprisingly comfy bed. The area around her was warm... Irritatingly so.

Blue eyes shot open and Riko was on her feet in moments... Only for her knees to give out under her weight.

Something smacked the wooden frame of the bed which sent a small wave of pain up her spine.

Groaning, Riko finally surveyed the area she was in.

The room was fairly large with most of the décor being brown and cream colours. Her gaze found a full body mirror not too far from her position. With a bit more care this time, she pushed herself to her feet and slowly made her way over to the mirror.

In her later years, she'd say she kinda wished she'd never looked.

The woman staring back at her wasn't Riko Uzumaki!

The woman staring back at her still had blonde hair but it seemed to glow now. Her skin was paler and her eyes had become a striking purple with slit pupils and an odd white floral pattern. **(Basically a royal purple tenseigan with a slit pupil.)**

She had grown in height by about two inches. Her bust had increased from a small C to a CC. Her hips were more pronounced and her figure was like an hour glass.

That wasn't the most striking feature though...

Atop her head rested a pair of golden blonde fox ears with black tips... And from her tailbone sprouted ten long, slender fox tails to match the ears!

Riko did the only logical thing for any person in her situation...

She screamed and promptly fainted.

Her scream alerted another person to her previously conscious state. They sweat dropped at what they found once entering the room before quickly putting her back in bed and leaving again, laughing their asses off at the blonde's surprise.

Riko later learned that she was in a large, three story house that belonged to a man named Natsume Ito. He had turned 20 three weeks ago. He had jet black hair that was a bit shaggy and gold eyes.

She managed to figure out the tails and ears. It had come from merging with the Juubi and, in turn, Kaguya and Zetsu which she had accidentally absorbed with the Juubi's chakra.

She was saddened that she'd seemed to give up her mortality and so, once again, was different from everyone else.

To spare all of the boring details, Natsume ended up inviting Riko into his home. After about a year, they began to go out and six months after, Natsume proposed to her to which she said yes.

The village celebrated the engagement with a huge party. It wasn't every day that the only survivor of a war gets engaged. They got married three months after, in summer.

Not even two months after that, much to Natsume's excitement and Riko's silent worry, Riko fell pregnant and, just under eight months later, gave birth to a health baby boy with his father's hair and his mother's eyes.

They named him Yoshiki Ito. Riko decided that it would be safer for him to not have her last name considering she, and now Yoshiki, had chakra even if her son's was very minuscule compared to what Kurama had told her that she'd had when she was born.

As the years passed, Yoshiki grew into a fine young man. His chakra reserves grew to low-jonin but stopped there, much to Riko's relief. He was taught how to control it and learned basic taijutsu and kenjutsu forms.

Riko would have taught him more but she felt it unnecessary and if someone found out about him while he was training then conflicts would once again be started over people's jealousy. She was trying to avoid that at any cost.

So Yoshiki ended up not learning too much about chakra and he soon fell in love with a kind village girl called Mei who had moved to their small village a couple of years prior.

Like his parents, he moved in with her and proposed not long after. People, around this time, began to get suspicious of Riko when a woman in her thirties looked no older than 18. She laughed off their looks and comments and chocked it up to her Uzumaki Vitality.

Another thing to note was the fact that Yoshiki and her granddaughter Shiori ended up with the Uzumaki's birthmark which she thought had stopped because she didn't know that Yoshiki had it at first.

The birthmark was of a crescent moon with a lily resting right on top of the bottom point of the moon. This mark is always found left side of their chest, right above their hearts.

Natsume was saddened because he couldn't age with his wife and his sadness brought her mood down as well.

Riko soon fell into depression when, soon after Shiori turned 19, Natsume passed away with heart failure.

The only reason she didn't break apart completely was because she had to go into hiding and also take care of training Shiori.

With her not aging anymore, it was simple to realise that she couldn't stay in that village or at least in plain sight any longer.

Not long after Shiori turned 24, she married a man called Seiki and had a daughter called Touka who married a boy called Reo and had a male child named Yurio.

It was when Yurio was born, that is when Riko first noticed it.

The amount of chakra each child has was diminishing every generation. While she was relieved at first, it made her somewhat sad that her legacy was dying out, slowly but surely and it was only the fifth generation of Uzumaki's from Riko's line.

Not long after Touka had Yurio, Yoshiki passed away and Shiori followed after him a year and a half later.

The death of those close to her was overwhelming to say the least and so she made a rash decision.

Since she couldn't stay out in the open, she would become the family's guardian. This was made possible by a nifty shifting ability that she'd found she had gained, most likely from the Juubi unless it had been a remaining ability from when she had held the Kyuubi.

So, as the generations went on, she guarded her family's main line, the royal line. She warded off evil spirits and healed sickness within the clan... All in the form of a golden fox with black patterns running along its body. The family's odd birthmark rested upon the middle of its forehead while the Uzumaki spiral was on its left hip. Ten slim tails stayed just above its rear giving away its apparent divine status. Her now unhuman status did have its perks after all.

Foxes were already seen as the family protectors back from when she was their leader and it seems to have stuck. It helped her out tremendously.

...And that's how she stayed for god knows however many generations of her family. She wandered around the place and watched as new civilizations rose and fell, one after another.

* * *

It was roughly around 14,000 years later, in the early 21st century that it happened.

A thing that she'd noticed, people of the Uzumaki family still worshipped her to this day which only added to her already divine power.

A couple of generations into her time as a guardian, a family member had given her a glass bell. She soon realised that, when anyone in her family was praying for her help, the bell would chime.

It was during her most recent wandering that the bell chimed once more, rather loudly at that.

Not even second later, in a bright flash of light, she, in her fox form, appeared in front of a large shrine with a familiar family crest on the walls.

A woman, she had bright red hair and dark blue eyes, was on her knees cradling a bundle. Teary eyes shot up when she appeared and the woman bowed low as soon as she acknowledged her presence.

" _ **Raise your head, young Uzumaki.**_ " Riko's voice echoed in the red-haired woman's head and she followed the instruction.

"Riko-sama, my daughter is...! My daughter is dying! Nobody knows what's wrong with her! You see, from birth she has been very weak and doctors have said that there is no hope! Please, I beg you, save my daughter! She doesn't deserve to die when she hasn't even lived her life!" The woman exclaimed.

The then tailed fox moved forward and the woman couldn't help but gape in awe of its very presence. It wasn't every day that you could claim to have seen your family's guardian.

One of the deity's tails moved forward and withdrew the baby from its mother's arms, cradling it gently, her chakra thrummed warmly in contrast to the cold night air.

Glancing down at the child, she felt her mind go blank as a pair of familiar eyes stared back at her. The child's royal purple eyes stared back at her, curiosity brimming as they settled on the strange new woman.

Her eyes also held the familiar odd flower-like pattern that the tenseigan had once held although this child's eyes were blue. The child's hair was blood red like her mother's. It was easy to see where the child got her appearance from.

It took her less than a second to realise why the girl was sick.

The child, who she now realised was female, had a set of strong chakra coils despite looking only a few weeks old, if that.

She only just managed to compose herself before the mother noticed the surprise. The family had slowly become accustomed to having less and less chakra, every generation. By now, Riko would have expected her family line to only have the smallest amounts of chakra but apparently she was wrong.

This child already had the reserves of new genin. It was like looking at herself from when she was a baby! Ah, the memories.

...Although, this child wasn't used to chakra so it was weakening her body instead of strengthening it.

The golden energy whipping around her suddenly brightened until the woman was blinded.

A moment later, when she opened her eyes again only for them to widen at the ethereal beauty of the woman now cradling her child.

She locked eyes with the deity in front of her and her face flushed when she smiled.

"Does she have a name?" Riko asked gently as she smiled down at her young descendants.

The woman blinked before her blush deepened, this time, out of embarrassment.

"M-Mai. My husband and I decided on Mai. Mai Taniyama."

Riko smiled softly as she brushed the short tuffs of hair on Mai's head gently. "Mai huh? What a beautiful name."

A grimace suddenly marred her face. ' _But this child can't survive if her body can't support the chakra it holds_.' She thought grimly. Neither moved for several minutes. Riko because she was trying to think of a solution and the woman because she honestly had nothing to say and would wait for her ancestor to speak first.

"At this point... There is not any way that I currently know of that could save her. You see, this young child, despite what should've happened with this family, has developed chakra coils and reserves that could rival my own from when I was first born." She explained.

She didn't have to worry about confusion because, as per tradition, everyone was to be educated in the family history from all the way back to when the family first came about, back in Uzushiogakure. Yes, every Uzumaki knew of the existence of the Elemental Nations which was an ancient myth floating around anyone but them.

The woman gawked. Average chakra levels within this family had fallen to minuscule levels and yet, here was her child who was making that thought untrue.

"But why? Why are her levels so much higher than everyone else's? From what I've read, every child born into this family has less and less chakra, a deduction that you made, so how?" she asked rapidly, her voice laced with worry.

Riko smiled sadly. "I cannot be sure why but there is no denying that it is true." She answered quietly. Her gentle rocking back and forth had sent the child off to dream land and was now snoring softly.

Without looking up from her small descendant, she sighed. "I'd like to, if you agree of course, stay with her to observe her condition and help when I can. Is that possible? I'll stay out of sight of your husband so you don't have to worry about that." She reassured and the woman immediately agreed.

If it was to save her daughter then she'd do anything

Not long after, the woman led her to Mai's room in which she stayed for the night.

It was around two in the morning when she noticed something.

 _Ba-dump.. Ba-dump... Ba-dump... Ba-dump... Ba-dump..._

Riko grimaced as the tiny baby's heart began to slow. So she didn't even have a day to live.

 _Ba-dump... Ba-dump..._

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she got to her feet and was at the crib side in a second. The child's breathing was regular so if she didn't interfere she would die a peaceful death while asleep.

The child's mother flashed through her mind suddenly. The hope that had been brimming in her eyes was overwhelming and it would crush her to let her line die with this woman and child.

As Mai's heartbeat began to slow further, Riko squeezed her eyes shut as tears leaked from the corners.

A weak giggle had her eyes shooting open in an instant.

Mai's eyes were open slightly revealing the bright eyes so much like her own. The beautiful child reached a chubby hand upwards and grasped Riko's index finger in a weak grip.

Riko's heart constricted painfully.

 _... Ba-dump_

 _... Ba-dump_

 _... Ba... Dump_

 _..._

Silence

Mai's heart stopped after a few more beats and her chubby hand's grip slowly loosened and her small arm fell limp, falling and landing beside her tiny body.

Riko couldn't stop the tears that fell.

A child barely of this world shouldn't have had to die so soon.

Mai's mother would be heartbroken.

Reaching out, she gently brought the infant to her chest and stepped towards the door.

Shaking her head from side to side rapidly, she looked forward again, eyes brimming with conviction and a slight tinge of hope.

Gently placing her forehead against the still child's, a soft glow encompassed the pair.

"I refuse to let this family end here. The Uzumaki line will continue." The soft whisper echoed clearly through the room despite it being spoken quietly.

The glow brightened continuously, quickly becoming blinding.

A loud ringing shot through the house, so high pitched that only a few picked up on it.

...

* * *

 **Time skip – 6 hours –**

* * *

Rima Taniyama woke with a start at exactly 8:00am. Memories from literally only a few hours prior shot through her head and she sprang out of bed immediately.

Stumbling quite a bit on her way, her feet slapped against the wooden panelled floor loudly as she shot towards her daughter's room.

Practically throwing the door open, her eyes shot around the room.

There wasn't a single sign of Riko anywhere. The room was the same as it had been when she'd seen it the day before.

Worry for her only daughter shot through her veins and she ran towards the crib. Catching herself on the side of the wooden bed, she tried to catch her breathe, tears building in her eyes.

Falling to her knees, relief flooded her system.

Mai's skin had regained its healthy glow and her breathing had evened out. A soft cry drew her attention to the child and she was immediately on her feet.

Mai stretched cutely and yawned, a gurgle and a giggle following.

"Mai! Good morning my sweet hear-!" Rima's eyes widened as her daughter opened her eyes and stared at her with an unnervingly blank stare.

However... While Mai's eyes had once been blue with a faint odd pattern, her baby's eyes were now a royal purple and the odd flower-like pattern was more prominent now, the white flower standing out against her purple orbs.

An odd glint caught her attention from the crib. Looking closer, it turned out to be a necklace. It was a large gem on a string with two smaller gems resting next to it.

Even with her weak skills, she could sense the odd energy coming off of it.

Rima could only stare.

"... What..?"

* * *

 **Nagisa – All right! Another day, another story idea.**

 **I hope it's good! I also hope you reader's enjoy it!**

 **Please vote on the poll!**

 **Also, reviews would be appreciated, thank you.**

 **See ya next time, kittens x**


End file.
